Determined Soul: Scarlett Fever
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: When an evil Clan arises, they start selling she-cats for mates. Breezepaw is captured and auctioned off to a tom named Scarlett. Scarlett tortures his she-cats, and doesn’t let them go easily. Rated M. Beware! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know the title is lame. :) But I like it! :) HOPEFULLY.... this story will be easy to write. Thank you, Free Runner at Heart, for the story idea! ^^; **

**_And_****.... from the story idea, AND from the reference of Scarlett by Spots, I guess**** you know what's gonna happen next. ^^ Oh, well; but it's more funner than way! :D :) :3 I can do a CLIFFIE and you won't care!!!!! :D :3 :) **

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! :D :3 :) **

**Also, btw; today was my last day of school! ^^ Btw; if you're reading my 100 Tales Challenge, PLEASE be aware that I'm not doing it for the competition anymore. :( My brain is dying, and _brackenfurlover_**** isn't doing it, so.... it just _isn't_**** fun anymore. Sorry. :( **

**But I'll STILL be doing it!!!! :D :) You WILL see more frequent returns of Dawnpaw, and the other cats mentioned in "Midnight Run," though, as I'm planning to entwine their stories together. :) :3 :D **

**I can't wait! ^^; **

* * *

Determined Soul: Scarlett Fever

When an evil Clan arises, they start selling she-cats for mates. Breezepaw is captured and auctioned off to a skinny tom named Scarlett, but what if she wants to get a new mate? Scarlett tortures his she-cats, and doesn't let them go easily….

Chapter 1

**Spots' POV**

We were running through the forest to attack the Clans. We needed to get more she-cats, kits, and loyal toms for our Clan. I was hoping to find a mate within all of this…. I didn't _want_ to do this, but I wanted a mate…. one that I could save from here and win during the auctions. I just hoped the mission wouldn't fail….

We poured into the ThunderClan camp.

"Attack!" yowled Rock, my leader.

I ran straight to the nursery….

**Breezepaw's POV**

I was scared. There had been tales of this before…. of the evil rogue cats that swarmed and attacked the Clans, and killed most of them except for a few toms, kits, and she-cats.

They sold all the she-cats; she-cats were forced to hunt for their tom and mate with him until they had kits. The she-cats were usually sold again after that, but there were tales of the toms who wanted to torture their she-cats or mate again with them, and they kept them.

I shuddered. I just hoped that nobody would steal _me_.

I was in the nursery. I had to guard the kits. Their mothers had gone out to fight, and since I couldn't really fight, I stayed in here.

All of a sudden, white tom with brown spots burst into the den. He saw me and his eyes lit up. His eyes hungrily took in my pretty silver pelt and my startling blue eyes. Then, he shook his head, as if remembering something, and leaped at me. I cowered beneath him and cried out in pain as he slashed at my belly.

"Follow me!" he cried suddenly. "Take the kits; and I'll take some, too; just come if you want to keep your life!"

I shakily followed him. I _wanted_ to keep my life. I _wanted_ to live. I didn't know what I'd do after this, though; I'd probably be sold.

**Spots' POV**

I had to hurt the she-cat a _little_ bit; Rock only took she-cats that had submitted to his Clan, and I had to make it look like this she-cat did. The two kits that were riding on my back and the kit that was in my mouth were mewling pitifully. There had been six kits, if I remembered correctly. I only hoped that the she-cat was okay.

I glanced over to her. She was walking beside me; she seemed fine with the three tiny kits riding on her back. The ones I held were older.

I assumed that she had heard all the horrible stories about how toms bought she-cats in this Clan, and all that…. I hoped I could buy her.

When we got back to the camp, I took her to meet the queens. One of them, a gray she-cat named Skye, took the three smaller kits, as her kits were around that age; the brown tabby she-cat named Tiger took the three older ones. Her kits were about to become old enough to be Learners; her daughters would learn to hunt and her sons would learn to fight; and after that her daughters would be sold to other toms in the Clan, and her sons would become warriors.

I shook my head sadly. I had _always_ thought that it was wrong to own a cat—wrong to technically enslave them by forcing them to mate with you, and make you hunt for them. Why, some toms even kept their she-cats in holes and slept over the openings at night so that they couldn't escape! What kind of life is _that?!_

I took the she-cat that I had taken over to where the other she-cats were. I left her to meet them all as I walked off. The auction was later tomorrow; if I wanted to buy this new pretty silver one I would have to catch a lot of prey…. and when I bought her, I wouldn't mistreat her like the _other_ toms did. I would be decent; not like those other toms….

As I curled up to sleep later at night, I suddenly thought of something. I knew that another tom, Scarlett; a skinny dark brown tom with many scars on his body; was searching for another, pretty she-cat to take as his slave. He was one of those cruel cats; torturing his she-cats and keeping them in holes at night, so they couldn't escape. The new she-cat looked _exactly_ like he wanted the new one to be—silver, with either startling blue or green eyes.

_If he gets her, I don't know what I'll do,_ was my last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed this a bit to make it more accurate! ^.^; Lols, I decided to change Storm from five moons to eleven moons~. XDD Sorry for any confusion! ^.^;  
**

**Thanks so much to Liza Taylor for pointing out which chapters I needed to fix~! :DD I don't think I've ever mentioned Breezepaw's age before... ^.^; She's about twelve moons old at the time this fic starts; she was also just three days away from her warrior ceremony, too! :DD I know, I know; nothing to laugh about...! D:

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Breezepaw's POV**

I was scared. I had been put in a cage by a large, rough tom after the tom that had captured me shoved me into the den. I had sat down in my cage and tried to sleep, but another cat kept interrupting me. _Finally_, I gave in to her and listened to what she had to say. She was small; an apprentice, at most. She looked about eleven moons old, but, then, she was small; I couldn't really always tell with runts. She was just slightly younger than me. My expression instantly soured. I would have been a warrior in three days if these stupid cats hadn't suddenly come along!

"Hi, I'm Storm! Are you new here?" she asked me, peering at me carefully.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"So, you were just stolen a little while ago? That sucks," she said, sympathetically.

"Yeah," I muttered again. "It does."

"Have you heard all the stories about this place? They're _terrible_," Storm mewed, bouncing up and down in her cage.

"Yes; they're terrible," I agreed unenthusiastically.

"I've already been pregnant once before. I was the kit of a rogue; not from here, though. My mother and my siblings and I all lived far, far away—but one morning, I fell asleep in my moss nest on the far side of my mother's den, and the next morning I woke up here, so…. yeah. I have been living here ever since," she finished, smiling.

"What's there to smile about?" I snapped. "We're gonna be _sold_. We're going to be _slaves_ to the toms, and all you can do is smile? What kind of cat _are_ you? Are you depressed? Are you trying to be cheerful? Are you—"

Storm cowered away from me and went into the farthest corner of her cage, scared, as I ranted.

"Whoa, whoa; calm down!" a larger she-cat meowed. "Storm, don't alienate…. what's your name?" she asked me.

"Breezepaw," I answered simply.

"That's a funny name. Well, Storm; don't alienate Breezepaw, and Breezepaw; can you _please _not react to her? She's just rather annoying," the large gray she-cat lectured at me.

"Hey!" Storm meowed indignantly.

"Well, it's true," the older she-cat hissed, before she turned to me. "Breezepaw, will you promise not to react to Storm?"

I bowed my head. "Yes. What's your name?"

By the looks of it, she had been pregnant before. "I'm Patch. I have been here for many, many moons—I have seen many different mates. I was even at the mercy of Scarlett for a few moons; luckily, I was there _before_ he decided to keep all his newest she-cats. He gave me up a few days before the next auction; after me, he kept all his mates. It's not been long—only two moons; and he doesn't _always_ take a new mate. Sometimes, he just watches. He often comes in here a day or so before the auction, and asks to see us; if he finds a she-cat that he likes then he'll get his mates to hunt for him, and he'll take the prey to the auction the next day and bid for his wanted she-cat. Sometimes, he doesn't get what he wants—he has missed two she-cats that he liked so far." Patch peered carefully at me. "You know, you're just what he wanted…. a silver she-cat with either startling blue or green eyes; doesn't matter which, he says. Are you shy?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you should be submissive, then…." Patch meowed somewhat sadly. "That's what he wants. Before he picks _any_ she-cat, he checks to see how submissive they are. He's had a few she-cats that he had to return because they were too "rebellious for him." Isn't that stupid?"

I nodded yet again. "Yeah."

Patch sighed. "On the pretty much given chance that he _does_ want you, I have to warn you off something: He _doesn't_ treat his she-cats well. He buys them, but then he takes them to his den after the auction and he shoves them down in a hole. He squeezes down the entrance after them, and tells them that this is their new home. He barely remembers to feed them, and at night he sleeps over the entrance of the hole so they can't get out. He tortures his she-cats, and his she-cats are _always_ weak. During the day, he covers the hole with a web of sticks and vines, all tightly wound together, and his she-cats have to stay in there; _unless_, of course, they are hunting for him. Then he will usually torture them. He often takes all the food for himself, and he barely feeds them…. and if he _does_ remember to feed them, it's usually food from the fresh-kill pile that sits in the clearing for any cats who want to contribute and _really_ don't need it. It's pretty old sometimes, so it's _usually_ not good to eat. But it will be the only thing you have." She sighed sadly. "So, if he _does_ take you, then you're forewarned. Good. Now, get some rest…. oh, wait. Here he comes! He _might_ torture you to see how submissive you are. Be as rebellious as you can! Don't scream and _don't_ listen to him if you don't have to!"

I waited in silent horror as the cat called Scarlett came into the room…. he looked around, and his eyes lit up when he saw me. He turned in my direction and headed straight for me….

* * *

**Old Author's Note: **

**Grr, I had JUST typed a bunch of stuff, and THEN my utterly STUPID computer made it go onto the Yahoo! homepage, so now I have to type it all again. -_- **

**Here goes nothing... :o **

**Well, welcome back! ^^; **

**Here is Chapter 2! Again; thank you for the wonderful story idea, Free Runner at Heart! If you haven't read her stories, go to her profile and read "The Rift" and, her new story, "The Lost!" ^^; They're really good! :D **

**A Review Reply to Stormfur4ever: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! ^^; I really have to thank Free Runner at Heart for the story idea, though; but other than that it's all my own! ^^; Go to her profile and read her stories! ^^; And... in the MEANTIME... :o **

**REVIEW! :D **

**This chapter will be mostly informative talk, but that's okay! It's very informative for a new reader! ^^; It explains ALL about Scarlett... :o **

**I hope you like it, anyways! ^^; Enjoy! :D :3 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the (not really _long_****-awaited) Chapter 3!!! :) It took me a while to write it, and it is one of my longest chapters yet! ;3 ;) :D They just keep getting longer! :o **

**You'll probably be mad at me for this chapter; it has a little bit of a.... _weird_**** cliffie in it, if I may say so. ^^; **

**Well, anyways; ENJOY!!!! :D And after this chapter, you won't find out what happens next unless you REVIEW!!!! :D **

**(Of course, most of you are going to review, ANYWAY; so I guess it doesn't matter. ^^ Oh, well; always good to be prepared! ^^; ) **

* * *

Chapter 3

**Breezepaw's POV**

I trembled slightly as Scarlett headed straight for me…. he had an evil grin on his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hello, sugar," he purred sweetly. The look in his eyes would have made anyone _immediately_ fall for him. I could see what he did—he got she-cats to love him and _then_, when he bought them, he treated them badly.

What an idiot….

"You're just what I wanted!" he purred again. He stroked my long silver fur with a paw and then turned away. "Jack, can I please see this she-cat?"

"Umm—s-sure," the large tom named Jack squeaked. Either he _wasn't_ as strong as he seemed—or Scarlett was just very vicious.

I guessed that it was that Scarlett was very vicious. Great StarClan, he scared me to _death_!

Jack got up from his perch near the entrance and ambled over with a little metal stick thing that the Twolegs sometimes use for the entrance of their nests. I guessed he would…. open it, now? Maybe I could make a break for it. But suddenly, Jack spoke.

"Stay right where you are," he commanded. "_Don't move._"

He stuck it into a little box on the cage door and it swung open.

I shuddered as I felt Scarlett's paws on me. He gently dragged me out and set me down on the cold, hard alley floor. I felt him feeling my body.

"This one's a nice one," he remarked nonchalantly.

"Yes," Jack answered nervously. "She's our best this time around."

"Maybe I'll just look at her, see how submissive she is." I felt Scarlett's paws under my belly, and then he flipped me over onto my back. He settled himself above me and rubbed his paws together. "Well, little she-cat, do you want to go back home with me?"

I remembered what Patch had said. Afraid of what he would do to me, I shook my head desperately. _No! NO!_

He smiled evilly. "Well, then; I guess there's only one thing to do—_torture_." He grinned down at me, and I trembled slightly. He saw this and laughed; a high-pitched, squealing, scary laugh. He raised his claws above my belly and I waited for the blow.

When it came, I was shocked. The pain was almost as bad as before, with the other tom! Scarlett sunk his claws into my belly, and slowly dragged them across. I screamed and shook my head, wild with pain.

"Screaming won't help you now, my dear," Scarlett hissed maniacally into my ear, grinning. "Roll over onto your belly, or get more clawing."

As if my mind was detached from my body, I rolled over onto my back. I gasped. _How did that happen?_ My mind was telling my body _not _to…. yet my body _did_…. and then I heard a voice; alien, shocking; it was whispering in my head, _Obey me. Obey me._

"I…. obey you," I whispered as quietly as I could. Then, I yowled in pain again, since Scarlett was raking his claws experimentally up and down my spine.

"Has a lot of meat on her, she does," Scarlett noted to Jack, who was sitting back at his perch, but all alert; in case Scarlett needed something _else_ from him, I guessed.

"Y-Yes," Jack agreed nervously.

"A few days of starving will do the trick." Scarlett grinned evilly down at me. "Right, my dear?"

"Actually, her name is B-Breezepaw," Jack murmured, stuttering slightly over my name.

"I didn't ask you!" Scarlett roared. Jack shrank back into his corner. "Right, _Breezepaw?_"

He used my name as if all he felt for me was contempt. _That could very well be true,_ I thought.

For the meantime, though, I had to act fast. The voice whispered in my head again, _Obey me. Obey me,_ and I fearfully stammered: "Y-Yes, Scarlett."

**Patch's POV**

Oh, no; she was falling for him…. I had forgotten to mention to her his "mind trick." This was _actually_ just a very nasty way of getting what he wanted.

_No! Don't fall for him, Breezepaw!_ I yowled in my head, but she didn't hear. _His_ voice was too stuck in her head for her to hear anything else.

**Breezepaw's POV**

"Good, then," Scarlett purred. He took his paws off of me and I sighed in relief. He flicked his tail at Jack. "Jack, put this she-cat back in her cage."

"Y-Yes, Sir; can do," Jack stammered fearfully. He came over and lifted me back into my cage. The latch clicked shut and I sighed. I was _still_ cooped up.

I had shuddered at the feel of Scarlett's paws on me; actually, Jack's, too. They were all bad cats, and I could not help feeling that as they touched me.

"Jack, I'll be coming back tomorrow right before the auction if I'm not too busy. Chances are; I _won't_ come back. But I expect this she-cat to still be here when I bid at the auction, okay? No letting her escape, or I'll have your tail off," Scarlett threatened.

"Y-Yes; s-sure, Scarlett," Jack meowed uncertainly, "What-Whatever you say."

"Well, I'm glad that we've gotten _that _cleared up," Scarlett sighed. "Good-bye, Breezepaw." He grinned evilly at me before he left. I sighed in relief when he was _finally _gone.

"Well, I'm glad _that's _over," I meowed in relief.

"He got you," Patch said, frowning. "You fell for him."

"What? Oh, I did?" I asked confusedly. "Oh; I didn't realize that…. this is bad; does it mean he'll get me?"

Patch sighed. "There are _very_ high chances that he will get you," she sighed.

All of a sudden, I heard a rustle, some voices, and I saw the tom from before come in….

"Hi; my name is Spots," he greeted me. "I'm the tom that captured you." He called over to Jack, "Can I see her, please?"

"Sure." Jack easily ambled over and took me out of my cage, laying me belly-side-up on the floor in front of Spots. I noticed that he was a _lot _more cool and calm around Spots than with Scarlett.

Spots frowned down at me. "Hmm…. you have scars. Scarlett must have just been in here…." He placed his paws on me. "Can I feel you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, yays! ^^; Here is the long-awaited CHAPTER 4!!!! :D I hope you enjoy it and I think you'll find it very suspenseful! ^^; **

**(The ending is a bit cheesey-ish, but oh well. XD) :P :3 :) :D **

* * *

Chapter 4

Not knowing what to say, I just stammered, "Y-Yes…. Spots."

"Ah, you don't need to act like I'm your master!" he laughed. He started rubbing his paws along my scars, licking them to close the wounds. It felt really nice, and by the end, I could barely feel my scars anymore.

"There…. that's better," he said. "What do you think? I meant by 'feeling you' that I would help heal you; sorry, I _know_ that it sounded really weird."

"Yeah," I agreed. Soon, we were both laughing. He took his paws off me and helped me up into a sitting position.  
"So…. what do you think of this place so far?" Spots asked.

I frowned. "I think it's _horrible_. I have to stay in a cage—and Scarlett was mean!"

Spots sighed. "Yes, he _is_ like that…. I hope I can get you tomorrow. If Scarlett gets you…." He trailed off and didn't finish his sentence, so I supplied something in for him.

"I'll be heartbroken," I said.

Spots laughed. "Yeah. I guess I will be, too. I'll come back tomorrow before the auction; I'll be hunting until then."

"I hope you win me," I whispered.

Spots looked down at me determinedly. "That's a strange thing to say. But I agree; I hope I win you, too."

He put me back in my cage and Jack came ambling over and closed the door. Spots waved as he left and pretty soon he was gone. I curled in a corner of my cage and went to sleep.

I had a strange dream. I was sitting in a forest, and a gray cat came up to me.

"Skyfur; it's you!" I exclaimed, surprised. He had been one of the first cats killed in the battle, before I went to guard the kits in the nursery.

"Yes, it's me, little one." Skyfur smiled. "It's good to see you again." I tried to scramble up to greet him, but my head hit the cage's top bars. I glanced up, but the cage was nonexistent.

"What?! Why am I trapped in this little place?!" I gasped.

Skyfur smiled ruefully. "Not all dreams are free, Breezepaw; if you fell asleep in your nest, you might be confined to your nest in your dream, even though you can't see it. And now, I have to tell you something." His eyes went dark and golden as he recited something with perfect clarity:

"_The one in the red will fight with the spotted one,_

_The one with the wind will be handed over to the winner;_

_Blood will be shed; and the survivors worshiping the stars will take over and rejoice."_

"Thanks; that was very helpful," I muttered angrily. I had absolutely _no_ idea what it meant!

Skyfur smiled. "It may come in handy someday…. if you try to decode it, you may get it. And now the sky is light; you must wake up soon, little one. Oh, and Scarlett will _not_ come to visit you this morning. The first time you'll see him will be at the auction. Good bye…."

He faded away, and I woke up in the cage. I banged my head on the cage top again as I jumped upright.

"Foxdung!" I swore. I rubbed my head. I'd gotten a scrape on it; nothing major. It would heal within time.

Patch looked over at me worriedly. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's just a cut on my head; I'm fine."

"Okay." Patch settled down more comfortably in her cage. "It's just dawn now…. the auction is at sunhigh."

"There's _plenty_ of time until the auction!" Storm added cheerfully.

"Great. Just…. great," I muttered. Now, I would be _bored_! I realized that I was still sleepy; I had a headache. I curled back up and closed my eyes….

I was woken up by Patch's shaking me. "Wake up; hurry!" she said desperately. "The toms are coming! You don't want to be asleep when they come; you'll get a really bad clawing and then you won't be bought. Experience," she informed me, when my gaze showed that I had no clue what she meant. "I've been clawed by the auctioneers before; nobody bid for me and I was stuck in the cage for _another_ moon!"

"That sounds bad," I said sympathetically.

"It was," Patch said; then she stiffened. "Here come the toms!"

A group of large toms came up and opened the cage bars. There were many other she-cats here, too; but I just noticed now. A tom opened my cage door and roughly pulled me out.

"Ow!" I cried, as I was roughly handled. I squealed in pain as he shoved the collar over my head and, in doing so, raked his claws down it as well.

"Shut up, filth!" he screeched. I was quickly dragged over to the auctioning place, barely using my paws. Once we were there a small, skinny brown tabby tom came rushing up to us.

"Stay in the back, here!" he cried. He went out through a small opening in what looked like a _huge_ leaf, and started to announce something.

"The auction is starting! The auction is starting! The doors will close in a minute, so hurry up and get in here!" he boomed. The toms that weren't already there streamed in through the entrance and they each took places. We couldn't get out of the place we were in…. we were trapped.

A few heartbeats later, the auctioneer yelled, "Right! The auction begins! Everyone get ready to bid, please!" Some of the she-cats were trembling. I noticed that there was also another she-cat from the Clans there! She was from ShadowClan, and her name was Leafeyes. Her eyes were a pretty amber colour. The auctioneer came back into the backstage room and grabbed Leafeyes's leash. I watched as she was shoved up onto the platform. The auctioneer shouted, "Now _here's_ a pretty she-cat! Look at her eyes! Her eyes are nice! Let the bidding begin!"

She was soon auctioned off to a rather fat brown tom. He had two other she-cats sitting right beside him. They looked perfectly happy! The one was rubbing her head up against his shoulder. He went and got the leash and Leafeyes looked terrified as she sat down. One of the other she-cats leaned over and whispered something to her, and she seemed all right.

Then it was my turn.

I was shoved up to the platform. "Here's another very pretty she-cat! Who will be the lucky tom to get her? Let the bidding begin!"

Almost immediately, a small black tom shouted, "Three mice!"

Spots looked panicked. "Seven mice!"

Scarlett looked rather pleased with himself. "_Ten_ mice!"

Spots hissed, "Thirteen!"

The small black tom hissed, "Fourteen!"

Then Scarlett smiled. "Twenty mice!"

Spots and the black tom's faces took on a look of defeat. They knew they had lost, and inside my heart ached.

_Spots…._ I thought sadly. _I don't _want_ to go to Scarlett!_

"Ooh, twenty mice! Going once, going twice, _GONE_! Sold to Scarlett!" shouted the auctioneer.

I was numb inside with pain, shock, and fear as Scarlett roughly shoved me up to where his other she-cats were sitting.

One she-cat looked at me with a sympathetic glance. I was bawling inside.

_I've lost him! I've _really_ lost him!_ I had _really_ like Spots…. but it was too late now, I guessed.

I watched as Scarlett even made a try on Storm, but he didn't get her. Instead, Spots got her. And they both looked up at me sadly when the auction ended.

When the auction ended and we were going home, I was in the back of Scarlett's she-cat group. They both came up behind me and whispered; "Don't worry; we'll get you somehow!" and then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, fine. So, if you scroll down on this chapter, you'll find that I edited it a bit! But please don't kill me! I recently read a rant about some of the inappropriateness about Warriors lemons (hey, they're all inappropriate, but that's beside the point, right? XD), and how they are not even _close_ to being scientifically correct... And, well; I agree! ^.^; I will not stop using the words 'cock' and 'pussy', as, well, I really don't want to use anything else because I am kind of lazy (XD!), but I will try to figure out how to make it with a slightly more _real_-life quality! ^.^; **

**Of course, that's not to say that they will be boring! ;D Oh, not at all! ^.^; The cats will mate the _proper_ way - i.e., the male mounts the female and that's what happens, XD and, well, you know the rest! ^.^; - but I will start adding interesting seduction scenes something along the longer lines of, "He rubbed his thing against her area and pretty soon she was all starry-eyed and fog-headed and she kept twitching, waving her paws in the air," but I want to do the rest of it right, at the very least! ^.^; Writing seduction is pretty fun. It gets you aroused. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Breezepaw's POV**

"Right, then," Scarlett meowed gruffly once we got into his den. "You will live down there, with the other she-cats." He nodded towards the small hole that he slept over. Right now, the cover was open; the other she-cats crept in, one by one.

I nodded. "Yes, Scarlett." But I made no move to go in the hole. I just stood there.

Scarlett hissed. "Go in the hole, you insolent little she-cat!" He clawed at my rump. I turned around. He flipped me over, and got on top of me. I felt his thing poking my pussy, and I screeched.

"Yes, Scarlett!" I screeched. I almost called him Master.

Scarlett nodded. "Good. Oh, before you go…. what's your name again?"

"B-Breezepaw," I stammered, suddenly nervous again. What would he do?

"Your new name is Breeze," he decided. "It's too hard to memorize all these names with endings like '-paw' and '-kit' and '-leaf.'"

"Y-Yes, Sc-Scarlett," I stammered. Even though he had changed my name, I knew that I would always be Breezepaw at heart.

"Well, go!" Scarlett hissed to me, unsheathing his claws again.

I didn't hesitate. I quickly leaped into the hole, and crashed down on the floor with a _thump!_ I whacked my head on a stone and yelped.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" One of the she-cats rushed over.

"Ow…. yes," I grumbled, clutching my head with my paw. "Yes, I'm okay. It just hurts; that's all."

"I'm leaving now," called Scarlett. He put the leaf-and-stick cover over the hole and fastened the branches and vines in place to make sure we couldn't get out. I sighed. Then, I turned back to the other cat.

"What's your name?" the black she-cat asked. She had lush green eyes—they looked like leaves.

"I'm Breezepaw—er, uh; I mean, I'm B-Br—just Breeze," I finished, stuttering over my new, plain name.

"Breezepaw?" The pale brown tabby glanced at me. "Are you from the Clans?"

"Y-Yeah," I muttered.

"Oh, so am I!" she exclaimed. "I'm Pansy. I used to be Pansypetal; then I was stolen and taken here. When Scarlett got me he changed my name to Pansy. I'm always going to be Pansypetal at heart, though."

I nodded. "I'll always be Breezepaw at heart, too."

The black she-cat glanced at me. "I'm Witch. I used to be a house cat, or—or a kittypet, as you 'Clan cats' would call it." She glanced at Pansy, and the pale brown tabby nodded.

"Yes, that's right. You'd make a good Clan cat someday."

"Really?" Witch beamed.

"Really." Pansy nodded again, and then turned to the gray she-cat with the white paws.

"I-I'm Socks," the gray she-cat said shyly. "I was a rogue kit. I was taken from my mother when I was just a kit. My mother's name is Patch. I still see her around sometimes…. I don't suppose you'd know her." Socks looked down shyly.

I gasped. "No, actually; I _do_ know her! She was in the cage next to mine…. she gave me some helpful advice. Your mother's really good at that, actually. I think she's great." I nodded reassuringly at the tiny she-cat and she let out a purr of satisfaction.

"That's great! Do you think I'll see her again someday?" Socks asked me. For the first time, I noticed that she was about nine moons old; she would be halfway finished with her apprentice training if she was in the Clans.

_But there _are_ no Clans. The Clans were decimated, remember?_ a little voice inside my head murmured.

I blinked. _Oh. Um, yeah._ Then I realized that everybody was staring at me. I quickly said, "Yeah! I hope so."

Pansy glanced at me. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Just…. just remembering the Clans," I sighed.

Pansy let out a purr. "That's good. I was worried that there was something seriously wrong with you!" she joked.

"Ha ha ha," I laughed. Suddenly, I was serious again. "You know, Pansy…. how you all live in here and have to get tortured by Scarlett every day?"

She looked serious. "Yes…. what are you talking about? What do you mean? Why are you asking me this?" She looked surprised.

"Well…. how do you all stay so cheerful?" I choked out. Suddenly, I wasn't really sure if this was a good idea _at all_.

To my surprise, she actually looked _happy_. "It's not hard!" she purred. "All you have to do is think of the other cats with you! In addition to that, we _always_ are plotting to escape somehow, so it's really not that difficult!"

"Y-You mean…. talk with the other she-cats?" I stammered.

"Yes." Pansy playfully batted my tail with a paw. "Sometimes we even play games."

"I love games!" Socks piped up.

"Ha ha, see; Socks _loves_ to play games. She's still a kit at heart," Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, she never even got a chance to really 'grow up' right," Witch agreed, looking worried.

Suddenly, Socks slumped down to the ground right in front of us. "I'm _hungry_," she complained loudly, flicking her tail tip around from left to right.

"Aw, Socks, it's okay," Witch comforted her, putting her tail on the little kit's shoulders.

"But we hardly _ever_ get to eat!" Socks groaned. "I almost have no energy to play."

Witch gasped. "And _that's_ so _not_ good," she said. "You're barely out of kithood; you _need_ to eat to grow up right!"

"Well, tell that to _Scarlett_," Pansy growled.

It seemed that _none_ of them liked Scarlett. And that was perfectly reasonable! I didn't like him too much, either.

Suddenly, Pansy straightened. "Scarlett's coming!" she gasped.

"Lie belly-side-up on the ground!" Socks gasped, immediately flopping over onto her back. I did as the other she-cats told me and waited in nervous suspense.

Pretty soon, Scarlett took the top off of the hole and leaped down into it. He strolled over to us and purred in a sickly sweet voice, "Why, hello there; pretty kitties. Let me guess, you were all just waiting silently like this for a while, just waiting for me to come and mate with you, eh?"

"Y-Yes, Scarlett," murmured Pansy.

"Yes, Scarlett," muttered Witch.

"Y-Y-Yes, Sc-Scarlett," stammered Socks.

"Y-Yes, Sc-Scarlett," I squeaked.

Scarlett laughed. "Ah, yes; I see that you have already taught the newcomer what to do, eh? Well, Breeze, are you ready for your first _official_ mating practice with me?"

I shook my head desperately. _No; no, I'm not!_ I thought, full of shock.

"Ah…. yessssss…." Scarlett let out a long, satisfied hiss, and then he began stepping over towards me.

"No!" I screeched, shaking my head from side to side in denial.

"Yes…." Now Scarlett just looked mad. He sunk his claws into my stomach, and I screeched. "You will obey me!"

I knew that I had no other choice. "Yes, I obey you!" I screeched.

"Good…." Scarlett let out a purr and came closer towards me. "You have beautiful long fur, you know that? Your kits will be perfect for selling…. I'll get a lot of prey for your daughters. What do you think?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes, Scarlett."

Scarlett held up a paw to his face and studied his claws. He licked it clean, as if there was dirt on it. "You _will_ mate with me, and you _will_ bear my kits. That is what you are for, is it not? I can hardly wait…." Creeping closer to me all the while, he hissed, "You will enjoy it. You will _enjoy_ mating with me. Do you understand? Now crouch. Do you obey me?" His voice was dangerously calm; even an outsider with no idea who this cat was would feel it. He stroked a paw along my belly fur.

I could feel his hot, rank breath on my face. "Y-Yes, Sc-Sc-Scarlett. I-I _will_ en-enjoy it," I stammered. "And I obey you!" I was so nervous! I was an _apprentice_, for StarClan's sake; I should still be back with my Clan, training! Instead, I was here… as a mating slave.

I crouched, trembling, on the den's floor. My paws could barely support my weight.

Scarlett crept closer to me, and finally he was behind me, then he was on top of me. "Ready?" he hissed. I nodded out of pure fear. His thing slowly moved closer to my pussy, and I watched it, trembling. He slowly poked it into my pussy; I yowled. And then he pulled away.

"I won't give you any time for fear," he purred menacingly. And then he began pounding away on my pussy. Even from the first time he went in, I felt the shock of pain from the barbs on his length. I let out a screech. My instincts wanted him out!

"I could kill you!" I snarled. Scarlett simply ignored me. He pulled out for a moment, making me sigh in relief, but suddenly pushed himself back in. I screeched in shock and pain. He went in and out over and over again. The other she-cats were watching me, shocked.

And then the pleasure came. It was pained pleasure, all right; but it _was_ pleasure. I screeched with that pleasure overwhelming my body.

"Yes, yes!" I screeched, as he went in harder and faster.

And then, all of a sudden…. he stopped. He pulled out, causing me a surprising amount of pain. White sticky-looking stuff was coming out of my opening, and I squeaked; then lay still.

"I'll be back," Scarlett promised menacingly. He slowly went over to the entrance back into his den….

….and then he was gone.

* * *

**Old Author's Note: **

**The chapters just keep getting longer and longer! ^^; **

**I think that this is the longest chapter that I have for this story yet! ^^; It was grueling to write, because I was thinking, "How does this mating thing go? :o " but I eventually got it! ^^; This chapter DOES have some mild mating stuff in it, but I don't think it's as bad as The Slave and The Savior! ^^; **

**See, Stormfur4ever, you got your wish! ^^; **

**Now, REVIEW! ^^; I hope to get at least ten more reviews before I update this story again! But, if not, that's not a problem, either! ^^; **

**Now, see ya! ^^; It was raining hail a few hours ago while I wrote this. ;) **

**Also, we caught another mouse this morning! Toodle-oo! ^^;**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one was harder to fix up and change, and for obvious reasons~! XD I mean, seriously! It was a _long_ chapter, you guys! D: Enjoy! ^.^; **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Spots' POV**

It was morning. I woke up, and stretched.

"Good morning, Spots!" Storm purred.

"Good morning," I sighed.

Storm was the she-cat that I had bought at the auction. She and Breezepaw had been talking a lot in the slave pens, I'd noticed; did that mean that they were friends? I asked Storm about it later, and she said that yes, they _were_ friends. Well, more like acquaintances, but _still_. Close enough, am I right? I asked Storm if she could help me in my quest to free all the she-cats, and her reply was pretty enthusiastic:

"Yes, yes; _yes_!" she had cried. "I would absolutely _love_ to help you!"

I had purred happily in agreement. "Good. It'll take a _lot_ of planning, though; so just be forewarned!" I cautioned her. I wasn't sure how much the kit knew about these things. She was, what… eleven moons old?

"Don't worry, I can handle it; it's better than being forced to _mate_ with some cat that you barely even _know_, at least!" she purred.

"Excellent," I purred back.

And then, we had sat back down and began planning….

"So? What will we plot today?" Storm asked rather eagerly.

"Hmm…. I have a question to ask, before we start. Can we talk about your past?" I asked tentatively.

Storm immediately turned dark and just a _bit_ withdrawn. "Umm…. what do you want to know?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, I just want to know if you've had kits before, and how they turned out!" I informed her, with a purr. "I'm just curious about your history…."

"Umm, okay," she agreed. "But, wait; what does it mean to you?"

"Nothing! I just want to know. I've never had a she-cat before, and I'm not quite sure how to go about it, other than, err, mate. I don't exactly have a mating drive, but, you know, it would help if I had a she-cat…." I trailed off, feeling stupid because I had babbled all over the place.

"Sure, then. I'll tell you of my past, but it's slightly gruesome." I nodded. She began:

"Well, I was born to a pair of rogues. My father died two days after I was born, but my mother survived, and struggled to take care of me, my two sisters, and my three brothers all by herself. One day, when we were all six moons old and playing together, she left us in the nest. She told us, 'Don't come out, okay?'

"But I wanted to know what she was doing that was so secret, so I hid behind a bush while she talked to a strange black tom with amber, almost red eyes—"

"Rock!" I gasped.

She nodded. "Yep, Rock. I didn't know it at the time, but he was the leader and was pretty soon going to kidnap me. My mother had no choice but to give me up. I was the youngest; the runt of the litter, and I was very weak.

"Well, a few days passed, and another nursing queen came to join us! My mother thanked her, and I noticed that sitting behind a bush was Rock again. He scurried away after the exchange was made, and I didn't see him again for a couple of moons after that.

"I was nine moons old when I was taken. I was kept in a cage for a couple of days, nervous and scared, and then I learned that it's best to be cheerful and optimistic, because a lot of other she-cats had already killed themselves from the stress and panic. Yes, that's right; they _killed_ themselves. Well, I certainly can't blame them—but I don't wanna die! Even if I was stuck in this hellhole and was used as a mate, maybe, one day, somebody would come and save me. It was a farfetched hope, but I thought it might work.

"Then, the day of the auction came. I was auctioned off to a tabby tom that was fairly mean! He had piercing blue eyes and brown tabby fur, with white paws, a white tail-tip, and a white chest. He was _gigantic_, and I do mean gigantic. He was _huge_. Scary, right?

"Well, I later learned that his name was Hawk. He—"

"Hawk is one of the worst cats here!" I agreed. "I'm sorry you got stuck with him."

She cast me an amused glance. "Stop interrupting, will you? Well, anyway, Hawk threw me down in a hole the minute he got back to his den. He put a cover over it, and slept over it the first night. He kept me in there for five days and four nights, making sure that he made me obedient and submissive enough. Well, there was a ton of seduction, mating and torturing going on in the first few days; the worst I have ever felt. I especially hated how the seduction made me feel all weird, and… well, _foggy-brained_!" She frowned at the memory.

I simply nodded and mewed, "Well? Go on." Truth be told, I was excited to hear more of this.

"He climbed down into the hole the next morning, and I went belly-up. He sat down on me, with his cock just touching my pussy, and just sat there while he began. 'Well, slave, do you want to know why you are here?' I said yes. 'Well, first of all, your mother hated you,' he hissed. 'She hated you more than you could ever know.'

"I gasped. 'No!' I cried. 'She loved me!'

"His gaze held mine. 'Then, tell me; why did she give you up? Slave, she's an evil cat. There's no room in this world for cats like you, unless you're a slave. Well, anyways; this is what happened.' He sighed. 'Your mother needed milk to feed your siblings. She went to our camp one day, and said, 'Rock, I need somebody to help feed my kits. You're the closest to me, so can you please help me?'

"Rock said, 'Well, I would like payment. What will you give—your body, your freedom, or one of your six-moon-old kits?'

"Your mother hesitated. 'Well….' she began. 'I have one kit; one I don't really like. Her name is Storm. She's too pretty and smart for her own good. She's the kind of kit that would love to be a slave; the kind of cat that could be taught slavery is perfectly wonderful and normal. After all,' she purred sexily, 'I am a slave myself, and this isn't so bad, is it?'

"Rock pounced on her, lying on her belly, cock right above her pussy. 'No, it isn't,' he purred back. He got off of her. 'Well, tell you what,' he decided. 'I'll send a queen to help you if you'll give up Storm, all right?'

"Your mother nodded vigorously. 'Yes, please! I would so love to get rid of that Storm.'"

"Now, at this point in the story, I gasped. I gasped in horror; I gasped in shock. I cried out in pain and terror. I was horrified.

"I gasped, 'I…. Is it really true?'

"Hawk nodded. 'Yes; every word of it.' He grinned. 'Your mother never loved you, Storm.'

"Now, at this point in time, you can imagine that I was still pretty distraught. Only, now, I had even more grief heaped onto my conscience, and Hawk knew that would happen. He was smart. He took advantage of my weak mind.

"'Well, slave….' he purred. 'You see, your mother was right. Slavery really _is_ the best way to go. It ensures that you can live this life, and you'll live it to the fullest if you worship us to the end, and then go to Tigerstar.'

"I really believed him at that point, for some strange reason. I was determined to be the best slave I could be. The best torture subject; the best mating subject; the one with the tightest pussy; yep, that was all going to be me.

"'Oh, Master Hawk….' I cried. 'Whatever can I do to be the best slave possible?'

"He grinned. "Well, have the tightest pussy at the start, for starters. Later, as it grows from all the mating you'll be doing, make sure it's the absolute squelchiest. Be the best, hardiest torture subject, and the best mating subject. Love pain, and know that what you are doing is right.'

"I had a question. 'Master Hawk…. Why are only she-cats slaves? Why not toms?'

"He answered, laughing, 'Because toms are the dominant gender, my dear slave! She-cats are weak, and best produce kits. They are the hardiest for torture. You are born knowing that you should be slaves, and you love it. Toms have the cocks and the biggest claws. They just keep the she-cats as slaves in exchange for wanting to mate. The she-cats are all born knowing that the huge claws of the male cat running through their fur is a wonderful feeling; they are born knowing that they are slaves so they can feel a cock inside of their pussy. They want to mate, so they repay the males in the only way they know how—being a slave.'

"I was completely convinced by then. 'So, what must I do?'

"He answered, 'You must hunt for me. You must let me torture and mate with you whenever I want. You must let me do whatever I want to you. You must be loyal to the utmost. You must sleep in my dung. You must demonstrate your loyalties in front of all the other cats.'

"That sounded easy enough. 'Oh, Master…. I want to be the best slave I can be!' I screeched. He stood by my side, grinning. I flopped on the floor like a fish out of water.

"He said, 'Lie belly up, and lie _still_!' I did. He crouched over me, and suddenly stuck his cock into my pussy, the deepest it could possibly go. I screeched loudly, because he ripped away lots of skin from the inside of my pussy. He then flipped me over, and jumped on me, pushing me to the floor. He stuck himself inside of me, and I was horrified at the sharp pain from the barbs on his shaft. He started rocking on me, going in hard and fast. His hips seemed to smack against mine every single time he thrust! I screeched pain, and started to feel pleasure. It went on and on and on, and I don't feel like elaborating on it right now, because it makes me feel sick, but…." Storm paused. "By the end, my pussy was all red and bloody. The area around it was covered in strange white stuff. The torturing continued."

"By the time I was allowed out of the hole, my fur was covered in strange white goo and blood. My—my pussy was wide open and bleeding. I was covered in scratches from head to toe, and Hawk _paraded_ me around the camp. I don't know where you were—"

"I never saw you," I agreed.

"—but all the other cats saw me, and laughed, saying to Hawk that he had done a good job with his slave. He threw me back down in the hole later, where he kept me and fed me every three days at sunset.

"The mating and torturing kept up, only not as fierce, and then I became pregnant. He fed me now every other day during my pregnancy, so that the kits would grow excellent and strong.

"Well, by now, it was half a moon since the auction. Hawk had been hoping for me to get pregnant sooner, but he really _just_ made it, since my kits were born about five days before the auction when you saved me. He hadn't tortured or mated with me during that time, and he took away my kits for another queen to nurse. Then, he tossed me back in a cage, and I waited for the auction, where I saw Breezepaw, and you picked me up," she finished. "That's a fairly yucky story, huh?"

I grimaced. "That's terrible!" I sighed. I had underestimated the she-kit; she was smart and talented. She had had to become an adult too young; had had to face torture and horror too young. She was too young to be an adult.

_She should still be a bouncy kit!_ I sighed.

She glanced at me. "Are you done thinking?"

"Y-Yeah," I replied shakily.

"Well, I've always hated my mother since then. I understand that she had to give me up to save my siblings' lives, but why _me_? I know the whole story now; the _real_ story; but my heart is still broken."

"Aww; it'll be okay, Storm," I whispered, nuzzling her. "You know that I'll keep you safe."

She looked up at me, adoration in her eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Forever," I agreed. That's when I realized that I had fallen in love with this cat; the kit with such a story to tell.

**

* * *

Old Author's Note: **

**Hey, y'alls! ^.^; I *just* wrote this. I had originally written up to the part where Spots asks about Storm's history, and then I wrote the rest. The ending is really lame, because I rushed through it. But it fits in with the rest of the story, so ... ^.^; Oh! Gingerstar14, if you're reading this, tell Bramblestripe to get his lazy butt off of Planet Lazy and actually write some of *his* stories, because I want to know what happens next in The Game! And you must work on your TS book, girl. *whirls around and points at everybody* Keep writing, guys! I need inspiration. ;-; **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has a bit of a lame end, but, otherwise, it's great! Enjoy! ^.^; Lols, not much M-rated stuff here... XD **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Spots' POV**

For the rest of the day, we hunted and tried to figure out what was happening to Breeze. Storm had liked her, and she wanted to know what was going on, so I stopped by Scarlett's place to check it out for her.

I walked into his den, but he wasn't there and the hole to the she-cats' place was open. I heard a scream, and I sprang into action, leaping down into the hole only to find Scarlett torturing one of them.

_But of course,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Then I looked closer. I was shocked. "Don't you care about your she-cats _at all_?" I asked, shocked. He had his claws in a totally black she-cat's belly, and she was screeching in pain while I stared and Scarlett laughed.

"No, actually," he admitted, laughing evilly. "I just keep them for the breeding colour lines; and other than that…. well; they're basically just there for my amusement." He grinned evilly up at me; then he looked down and carried on with what he was doing.

I climbed out of the den, Breezepaw watching me sadly as I went. The black she-cat's screams still reverberated in my ears—I realized that I didn't know their names. I stepped slowly back down the little slope, and then jumped into the hole.

"What are their names?" I asked Scarlett.

"Line up!" Scarlett barked to his she-cats. They reluctantly lined up, showing their bellies, and Scarlett listed them off from left to right for me: "the black one with the green eyes is Witch, the pale brown tabby with the white spot on her forehead is Pansy, the gray one with the white paws is Socks, and the silver one with the blue eyes is Breeze." He eyed me with a disapproving glare. "Anything else?"

"Um…. no," I squeaked. But I was inwardly gasping. _He changed her name! He _changed_ her _name_! He took off the '-paw' ending! That shouldn't be allowed!_ I was shocked. I thought that Breezepaw was a very pretty name; albeit a little odd.

"Good." Scarlett sighed, a sort of sound of relief and exasperation, and moved closer to the nearest she-cat, flipping her over onto her paws and climbing on, grasping her scruff. As I turned around to leave, I saw him go into her; and I heard a lot of panting and screeching as he mated with Pansy.

Lying down in my nest that night, Storm in the smaller nest at my side, I thought back on her story. Shuddering, I thought how horrible the little cat's past was. In the Clans, or even here—if she were a tom—she would still have yet another moon to go before being able to train! However, she had matured way too early. She'd lost her innocence way too young, the poor thing!

I mused over how some things in the story didn't add up. Didn't Rock want to see her before he could take her? I knew that usually he did look over a kit before he took her. Wait—then I realized that he _must_ have seen her, sometime before the queen came, otherwise, he wouldn't have sent the queen!

Plus, I wanted to know: What happened while she was trying to be the best slave she could be?

Musing over all this made me tired, since I knew there was no way to ask her until morning came. I couldn't just wake her up! She looked so peaceful, just lying there. My thoughts raced around in my head until I fell asleep.

**Storm's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't know why; didn't know what woke me up. Then the thoughts came rushing back: Everything that I had told Spots about my past.

_Why didn't you tell him everything?_ I heard the little voice in my head nagging at me. _He'd understand, you know._

_Yes, but…. What if he was really evil? What if he's just hiding behind a disguise of niceness, just to draw me in? What if he tells me something horrible, and then I try to be—_I shuddered—_the best slave I can be again?_ I replied, worriedly.

_That won't happen, and you know it,_ the voice hissed back at me.

_But what if it does?_ I cried, willing it to answer and tell me that it wasn't going to happen. But the voice had fallen silent. I looked over at my right side, and there was Spots, sleeping peacefully. Beside him was what I had visualized the voice to be—a mouse. I reached out to touch it, but my paws went right through it. Growling in frustration, I curled back up, knowing why I had chosen it to be a mouse: It can be submissive, and easily taken advantage of when upset, if it doesn't run away first.

I sighed. _When will I ever get out of here?_ Then I curled up even tighter, closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Spots' POV**

When I woke up in the morning, Storm was already awake, staring up into the sky. I decided to voice my suspicions from last night.

"Err, Storm…." I began. She blinked at me, and I blinked back. "About what you told me last night…. Is it just possible that you didn't tell me everything?"

She blinked, this time nervously, and shuffled her paws. "Uh—Err—Y-Yes."

"Why didn't you?" I asked gently.

"B-Because what if I can't trust you?" she whispered. She bowed her head, obviously waiting for torture to come. I was surprised. I thought she trusted me!

_What has come over her?_ I wondered.

**Breezepaw's POV**

It was morning when I woke up, but there was no light at all coming into the den. I wondered why.

Then I remembered where I was. I smelled the blood and the fear around me, and as my eyes gradually adjusted to the dark again, I saw the other she-cats sleeping. I wondered what Scarlett would do to us today, if anything. Yesterday he had been away on 'business', so we'd just been stuck down in here. I had discovered a little pool of water at the very far end of the hole where no one ever went. I sat there and drank a bit, but then I heard the other she-cats' voices, calling to me.

"Breezepaw? Where are you?"

I had run back over. "Here I am! There's a little tunnel in the darkest corner of the den, leading to a place with a pool of water and possibly an escape to the outside!" I informed them breathlessly.

"Nice!" Socks bounced up and down. "Can we see it?" she begged.

Witch also looked excited, but Pansy paced up and down in front of us, shaking her head.

"No…. We can't," she admitted finally. "It's far too dangerous. Even if we do find a way to get out, it'll take ages to dig through, and if Scarlett finds out we've found that place, who _knows_ what'll happen? I don't know about you, but I don't want to risk getting tortured."

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk," I declared. "I'll cover your trails, and I'll tell Scarlett that you didn't go if he finds out and gets mad. If he comes back before we're out of there, and finds us, one of us will simply shove the other's head under the water, and we'll say something along the lines of, 'We're only practicing new torture techniques that you can use on us, Master!' or something else stupid like that."

"That's a good idea," Witch agreed, nodding slowly.

"Well, let's go!" Socks mewed, bouncing off in the direction I had come from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, you guys! So, I've _finally_ gotten another chapter of this up! ^.^; **

**I was feeling kind of disgusted with all the 'incorrect' mating terms on the site (cats can't mate stomach to stomach!), so I sort of put this on a little sort of 'hiatus' for a while, but then I read a Warriors rant about lemons and smut and raep and stuffs like that, and I decided to fix my errors! ^.^; **

**So, umm; yeahs~! XDD Just look through the chapters of the _entire_ story; the changed chapters will have a new author's note on them! ^.^; The old one will still be at the bottom, though; don't worry! :3 **

**Ohh, and I also changed Storm's age, to just about twelve moons (it's five weeks since the auction; Breezepaw would have become a warrior three days after the raid, if she wasn't taken~!), so, then... enjoy! ^.^; **

**I have a cliffhanger at the end! But I absolutely _promise_ that the next chapter will have a few lemons in it! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Spots' POV**

"So, umm…," Storm started as we walked through the forest together a few weeks later, intent on finding food. "What's your past? Where did you come from; where did you grow up? Why aren't you evil like all the rest of them?"

I stopped, looking at her. I guess she must have thought that I was about to punish her—_why_ didn't she trust me yet?—and crouched down low to the ground, eyes widening in fear, her tail swishing from side to side but leaving her area open and ready.

I rolled my eyes, and let out a choked little _mrrow_ of laughter. "Hey, wait; no! I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, truly shocked. "In fact, I'm _glad_ you asked!" I declared, as emphatically as I possibly could without sounding superbly stupidly demented.

"Well." She straightened up and looked down at the ground around her paws. "I…. I…."

I flicked her tail with my ear. "It's okay. You didn't know I would be more accepting of your questions. I know that you've been scarred at a young age, and… well, to be quite honest…." I stopped, taking a deep breath. "I just want to _help_ you!" I declared with a self-imposed air of majesty and importance.

She giggled. "I… I guess. And, thanks," she added, more quietly.

"No problem." I started walking again. "Anyways, are you really sure that you want to know?"

"_Yes!_" She nodded her head vigorously. I glanced over at her and let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter, quickly stifled by my own thoughts of what would come up next.

"My, umm… my _past_ is slightly gruesome…. In fact, in some ways, it's even worse than yours! I was urged to join the Mating School at a young age by my parents, both of whom held high positions in this Clan. They had met in the mating school, on their first morning there. My… my mother…." I gulped, slightly. "….She used to be a slave…. My father picked her and went easy on her during the school, but she turned out to be a great mate _and_ excellent at fighting! She was made into a warrior."

"Speaking of which," Storm asked suddenly, cutting me off, "what _is_ the name of this place, anyway? I've never heard it before…. I mean, surely it _must_ have a name…."

I blinked thoughtfully. "Uhh. I'm… _not sure_! I mean, this place really _has_ no official name; I've heard a few terms being coined and then thrown around for a short period of time, and the one that's seemed to stick for many moons is the Slave Agency. And the Clan part… is just called 'the Clan'. How original, no?" I added, chuckling.

"For sure!" Storm agreed; her voice was the very height of sarcasm.

"Some cats call it BloodClan or EvilClan, though. Well, the slaves usually do," I explained. "Sometimes, the highly-ranked cats, or such, call it HonorClan, or FangClan…. A few cats call it SlaveClan or MatingClan, as an ominous little reminder to all she-cats what they will go through here!" I shuddered.

"Tell me. How exactly is this place honorable for keeping mating slaves?" she inquired innocently enough. However, I could tell from the way she shrank back from me that she expected a torture session. Why—! I was shocked!

I shrugged. "Beats me. You don't have to look so scared. Besides, I'm not going to mate you! Unless, that is, if, of course…." I noticed that I was stuttering, but I ignored, hoping that she would, too, and simply glanced at her meaningfully. "Unless, of course, you want to? You know, as mates or friends kind of thing?" I held my tail high and simply twitched it from side to side while I watched her considering. I loved her…. It was surprising, but I really did! I felt somewhat bad for also liking Breezepaw. But wasn't she Scarlett's mating slave? He'd keep her until she was dead! No…. As bad as I felt about it, I didn't want to throw my life away for a she-cat I liked and miss out on a she-cat I liked even more.

I eyed her. Just about twelve moons. She was still a kitten! Well, sort of. She was on the brink of becoming an adult cat! She was a gorgeously elegant gray tabby she-cat, with those beautiful green eyes that I had always so admired, on any cat. She was small, yes, but she would grow. Heck, I was small! I was always the runt of my litter!

To my surprise, she purred. "I'd love to, Spots. But not here." She glanced around. "Here, out in the forest, is, well…. It's just way too… _public_."

"Err, yes," I agreed, quickly nodding my head and looking around, too. Distant screeches came from different parts of the forest. I shuddered. I certainly didn't want to be anywhere near _those_ forced mating sessions! "Let's find somewhere else to go. How about near the creek?" I suggested idly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you… do you really want to do this?" asked Storm. I noticed that she had a somewhat anticipatory look in her eyes.

"Well, of _course_!" I nodded quickly. "Why else would I ask, eh?" I purred, rubbing myself—well, more accurately, my _face_—against her cheek.

"Well, that's enough for me, then!" she declared, purring all the while. Heck, she was purring even louder than _I_ was! I was pleased and happy; I had never had a mate before!

Briefly, I wondered what Breezepaw was feeling. Was she sad? Happy? Currently in pain? I had no way of knowing this, and I didn't know if I wanted to. I'd been with Storm now for around five weeks; I couldn't just keep dwelling on past she-cats!

The auction had been a week ago. Storm and I had gone, but Scarlett wasn't there. As we were walking away, Storm went, "Hey, look! There he is!" and, sure enough, he was coming up the path, with his she-cats in tow! We quickly hid in a bush and waited for them to pass, so that we could follow them into the auditorium without being suspected of following them.

We crept after them, seeing that Scarlett and his she-cats had taken some of the seats near the top of the rocks in the bramble den—it was backed up against a cliff, with rocks that served as bleachers, sort of like the ones in Twoleg fields, no? It was under a large overhang, which had pillar-like things at the front. Between them was the stage. Oh, it was perfect. Some slaves had also decorated the whole thing with brambles long ago, so now it was closed in _and_ protected and sheltered from any rain! I liked it—so Storm I huddled in the door together. We watched, but as the auction went on, Scarlett didn't get anything he bid for. The only cat he bid on was a dark smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes by the name of Cherrypaw. I didn't see anything much 'cherry-like' about her, but it _was_ her name, after all! So, then, therefore, I just guessed that it was fine. It helped that she went to one of the nicer toms in the Clan, who actually _treated_ his she-cats right! I didn't miss Scarlett's snarl of anger that covered his face.

By the time the auction was over, Storm and I hid in the bushes outside of the auditorium. Scarlett and his she-cats were the first ones out. From up close, now, I got a glimpse of how emaciated they were: ribs showing, pussies and the area around all bloody, and with scars covering their pelts. I winced. Even Breezepaw! I mean, it looked positively and absolutely _awful_! Evidently, Storm shared my thoughts, because after the first she-cat she buried her head in my fur and wouldn't come out until long after they were all gone.

"Are they gone?" she asked meekly into my pelt.

"Yeah, they're gone." Storm took her head out of my side and I shook myself out. She'd flattened my fur! How uncomfortable that felt upon my skin…. Anyways. I shook my head and turned to her, obvious amusement lighting up in my eyes. "Now…. What was that all about?"

"Well…," Storm began in a mutter. "It's, well, umm… just that… they look like remnants of my former self!" she suddenly blurted out. Then, she shrank back, as if she was expecting torture or something stupid like that for her outburst.

_Again!_ I fought to keep from letting out a snarl of frustration as I leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. I purred loudly, entwining my tail with hers.

"Well, you aren't going to feel that way _ever_ again!" I promised.  
She looked up into my eyes. "Never?"

"Never," I promised.

It had only been a week since the auction, and I seriously thought that Storm and I had bonded! We seemed to go hunting together quite a _lot_, and we were also talking together a lot more! She was shrinking back a lot more now, and she was also _far_ more talkative.

_Yes!_ I thought victoriously. _Now, see what a little TLC can do to anyone?_

I turned back to Storm. "Want to go back to my den?" I suggested. "Or would you rather do it out here, and somewhere in the forest?"

"Out in the forest!" she mewed, somewhat excitedly. I saw that her eyes were now lit up with anticipation.

"Okay, then," I purred. "Let's go!"

We bounded across rocks and through sunny clearings, only to suddenly leap up and bound up a tree when we reached a dark corner of the forest. There was a thick patch of ferns here, surrounded by bracken and thorn bushes; and it was, well, inaccessible… from the ground.

"Umm, why… are we here, Spots?" Storm asked me nervously, looking around edgily.

"Oh, you'll see," I purred. My, did I ever have a surprise for her!

We climbed up and up the tree. We finally reached the top branches. I pushed through a few boughs of pine needles, and Storm did the same after me.

"Well?" I mewed, somewhat triumphantly. "Isn't this just an _excellent_ place?"

Storm didn't answer me, for she was too busy staring in awe into the scene stretched before us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! Ohh, thank _G, od_! Thank _God_, _God_, _GOD_!**

**For what, you ask? :3 **

**Wellllll. I saved Chapter 9 onto a separate document, and it wouldn't come up, so I went back and renamed it 8.9. Still didn't work... So I simply made a copy of Chapter 8, put 9 in its place, and here we are? ^.^; **

**Did that make sense? No? Good. :3 **

**I wanted to upload a new Doctor Who story, but the fucking fuckingness of stupid fucking CA Parental Controls that my Dad is TOO lazy to take off because he's like OH YOU'RE ALWAYS ON so I'm like WELL IF IT GETS RID OF THAT YOU'RE PERFECTLY WELCOME TO USE THIS THING ANY TIME YOU LIKE! He's had weeks, _weeks_ to take it off! That's why I haven't updated in _ages_! I was too worried that it wouldn't _let_ me! Well, it let me update all right - but, then, when trying to pick a category for a new story, it blocked me and said 'oh, the reason is: Adult'; and I was like WHAT!**

**It also blocks Translators for no reason! My Dad is all like, "Well, then; simply give me the names of the websites to give all, and full, access to, and then I'll simply put them in!" But I'm all like, "NO! It happens too randomly! Too SPONTANEOUSLY! Get it OFF!"**

**It blocks literally EVERY SINGLE FUCKING THING that says 'adult' on it! It blocks Health websites, even though I like going on help websites! It blocks a lot of rather harmless things for stupid reasons, too! URGHHHHH!**

**Anyways, enough of my pointless rambling. :O  
**

**Can I say "smut"? :3 Serious, loving, Spots x Storm smut, for that respect! 3  
**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter 9

**Spots' POV**

From here, you could see a small sunny clearing, surrounded by thick ferns and pale green bushes on either side. From the tree we were in, there was a little cliff right next to it that you stepped onto. Then, you had to walk down the path to get down to the grassy bottom of the clearing. There was a small creek coming out of the cliff, bubbling cheerfully across the clearing and then entering another rock to go who-knows-where. The grass around it shimmered and sparkled in the midday sun. The grass on either side of the small stream—it was about a mouse-length wide—was soft and springy. It was surrounded on all sides by thick trees and bushes, and it wasn't visible at all from the forest—it just looked like a huge hedge in the middle of the forest. I had only been here once before, and I had never told anybody about it. It didn't look like anyone had been here since!

I was glad. This was _my_ secret place. I didn't want any intruders coming in and messing it up.

"Well?" I mewed, somewhat impatiently.

Storm turned to me. "Well… it's… it's… wonderful…," she stammered at first, her eyes wide with shock. And then, her voice deepened into a rumbling purr. "It's beautiful!" she admitted.

_See?_ I thought triumphantly. Out loud, I said, "I'm glad that you think so. Now, are we going to get out of here or not? I mean, just _look_ at that clearing down there!" I waved my tail over it.

"Yes!" Storm purred. "It was getting a little cold in the shade of the trees, anyway!" she admitted. I nodded.

"Yes, it does," I said simply. And then, I leaped off of the tree branch we were standing on, and jumped onto the grassy cliff. I hurried the few fox-lengths to the end. I waved my tail at Storm, signaling for her to do the same.

She stepped delicately off the tree branch and followed me. We headed down the path, which was light green with grass. The grass was dry, but since it rained every so often I wasn't worried about losing it all.

Once we got to the bottom, I headed to the softest and grassiest spot beside the stream. I flopped down and sighed.

"Well? How's this?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Beautiful!" Storm purred.

"Well." She was lying on her back, so I got up and went over to her. I started licking her face with soft strokes of my tongue, and she purred loudly. I slowly worked my way down, both of us purring all the while. Eventually, however, I reached the area around her pussy, and as I swirled my tongue around the opening, she gasped.

"Too much?" I teased. "I can always go away…."

"No! No! No!" Her eyes had that starry-eyed, seduced look in them. She was very easily seduced, I noted. That would have been a bad thing for her with other masters…. Then I reminded myself of the story she had told me about Hawk, and I shuddered.

I flicked my tongue experimentally inside her pussy. She gasped at the touch of my rough tongue. I flicked again. More gasping. I slowly pushed my tongue deeper inside, licking up and tasting her opening. She moaned in ecstasy.

_Well, that was fast,_ I thought. "Are you ready?" I asked her gently.

"Yes, Spots; yes!" she purred. "I want you to be mine! I want to be yours! And I want—"

"To be lovers," I finished her sentence for her with a rough purr. She got up and crouched, moving her tail out of the way so I could see her core. I stared at it for a moment; then I slowly got on top of her. We were about the same size, so she didn't buckle under my weight at all.

I slowly pressed myself against her, and then pushed in. I heard her gasp with pain, and I squeaked, "Sorry!"

"Not at all, Spots," she whispered. "Keep going."

As my cock was encased by her warm folds, she began to pant; mostly with pain at first, but now with what I simply assumed was pleasure. We were soon both panting and gasping, trying to live out the experience to the fullest.

**Storm's POV**

I got up and crouched in front of Spots. I moved my tail out of the way, exposing my core in full viewed. I glanced back; he simply stared at it for a few moments with wide eyes, and then he started moved towards me. He slowly got on top of me; I didn't buckle under his weight, as we were more-or-less the same size. He pressed against me for a moment, and then he slowly pushed in. I felt a sharp jolt of red-hot pain as my opening widened slightly to let him in. I gasped with pain.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Not at all, Spots," I whispered. "Keep going."

As his cock was encased in my warm folds, I felt him stop for a moment, and then he started rocking his hips. Back and forth, his body moved in time with mine. There was hardly any pain now, and he went gently on me. However, I was soon gasping for more, and eventually he was pressing as hard against me as he could, our hips smacking together as he pushed deeper and deeper into me. Each time, the spikes on his cock scratched me again, but I was far beyond caring about the pain.

_I love you, Spots! I never want this to end!_ I thought. Thoughts similar to these ran through my mind as we were joined in one mind, body, and soul, connected in more ways than I would have ever thought possible.

Eventually, we both climaxed. My juices ran out between his cock, alone for a moment, before his cum joined it, seeping out around his length, pushed deep into my pussy. I rode it out with a chilling scream, and then he seemed to collapse off of me, lying on his back on the ground, belly and everything with it exposed.

For a moment, I lay on my side; then, I got up and looked down at him. I looked down at his cock, which was still covered with the juices produced from our mating. I bent my head down and began to clean it, my mouth tingling slightly at the strange taste of our cum, mixed together. He stared at me.

"Keep going," he panted. "Don't stop now."

"I won't," I promised him. However, even as I licked, I began to feel him squirm; I began to feel him get harder. Finally, he let out a squeak as cum shot out of his cock, squirting my face and some getting in my mouth. I leaped back.

"Hey!" I cried, although I was laughing.

"Sorry." His whiskers twitched.

"My, my, Spots; you are just unbelievable!" I purred. "You've been bad, very bad. And you know what that entails, right? _Punishment!_" I sang out. I reached down and lightly nipped his cock, and he squealed.

"Hey!" he squeaked.

"Your fault for cumming all over me," I reminded him.

"Well, yeah; I guess." He made a face. "That hardly seems like a great offense; I mean, compared to the way _you_ acted about it." I thought I felt his muscles bunch underneath me, but I had no time to think as he suddenly sprang up and pinned me down on my back. We were belly-to-belly, and his cock was right above my pussy. He slowly pressed it in, and began rubbing it around my opening. A pleasure overcame me, and soon my brain fogged over, my instincts claiming me as he kept rubbing, although his face was serious, his eyes staring solemnly into mine.

A trace of humour entered his eyes as I moaned, "More."

"You want more, huh?" He grinned, and stepped off of me, leaving me strangely disappointed. I flailed my paws in the air.

"_More!_" I insisted.

"Okay." His whiskers twitched slightly, and rubbed slightly faster. Soon, I was screeching in pleasure, my hips bucking up and down to get the most of it.

"_More! More!_" I demanded.

However, he pulled away. The fog cleared. He glanced up at the sky. "The day is drawing to a close. We spent a lot of time here. I think you should clean yourself up—no, wait." He suddenly let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "_I'll_ do that!—and then I'll hunt and find us something to eat. Okay?" At my somewhat disappointed look, he purred. "Don't worry. We can always do this again soon!"

"Okay," I whispered back at him. "Do your best, love."

"I will," he promised, and leaned down. He began to lick the area around my pussy, his rough tongue sliding over my opening in soft strokes. He slowly and carefully cleaned all the juices off my fur and around my opening, and when he was done my fur looked as silky and clean as ever.

"There was some blood," he remarked, licking the area around his cock to get rid of any stray juices, "but not much. You… don't bleed much."

"No," I admitted. "Hawk and those cats... did things to me… and I no longer bleed as easily."

Spots frowned for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, but then let out a purr and cried, "Hey! Let's not worry about them, shall we?" His purring was loud. "I'll go and get us some fresh-kill." He went to the pool at the opposite end of the clearing from the cliff, where he leaped to a rock in the middle and then crouched there, his paw poised and ready to catch… I wasn't sure. Fish, maybe?

My suspicion proved correct when, a moment later, he suddenly flashed his paw into the water and a wriggling silver fish came out, accompanied by a spray of droplets. He dropped it back in, calling, "Too small," over to me. A few moments later, he caught another one, which he quickly killed and brought over to me.

"Large enough for the two of us!" he declared with a loud purr, and I agreed. He stripped away the scales as best he could, then meowed, "Eat up!"

I did just that, biting into the prey. The meat was pink and tender, although it was rather cold. My tongue seemed to tang from the acidity of it, but I didn't mind. I was sharing a meal with _Spots_, for the great spirits' sakes! What could be better than that?

All too soon, we seemed to be finished. The fish was gone, except for a bunch of fish bones. Spots looked around. "I don't know where to put these," he admitted. "I mean…. I can't just leave them to rot, now, can I? Our clearing will stink up!"

"You can put them in the stream. They'll decompose over time," I meowed, stepping carefully to the edge to peer in. A few water droplets sprayed me in the face, the water burbling and churning beneath me. Spots came to my right side to peer into the bubbly depths.

"Well." He crossed to my left side, where the stream was not so wide, and the gap to jump not so great, and leaped across it. He quickly ran to the pool and dropped the fish bones in, then proceeding to jump back to my side. He stared me in the eyes.

"Well, shall we go home now?" he asked me carefully.

"Yes!" I agreed with a purr, nodding vigorously. I yawned, and stretched, saying, "I mean… I _am_ getting tired, but we can't stay away from the camp for too long! What if some cat misses us?"

Spots nodded. "It would be a shame if some cat came looking for us, and stumbled across this beautiful place. I mean…" He shuddered. "…can you imagine someone making this into a mating place of horrors?"

I nodded back in return. "Agreed. Anyways…." I purred. "Race you up the cliff, and then down the tree!"

"Wait." He held up his tail, just as I was about to run off. "We'll leap from tree to tree for a little while; at least, until we're sure that no cat can possibly follow us. Okay?" I nodded. "Good. Veer right into the darker part of the forest; then, drop down from the trees above once you're maybe five or ten fox-lengths above the ground." I nodded yet again. "All right. Go!" he declared, and I raced off.

I clawed my way up the cliff's path, although a glance behind me told me that Spots was gaining on me. I laughed, feeling rather carefree as I leaped into the tree and headed right along one of the sturdier branches, leaping down to another tree as soon as it was safe to do so. We raced one another right up until we hit the ground, where I declared it was a tie.

"Tie!" I shouted out.

"Shh, not so loud," Spots whispered, looking at me in amusement. "Anyways," he carried on, in his normal voice, "I think _I_ won!"

"No, we _totally_ hit the ground at the same time," I argued. "In fact, it is _just_ like you to say that you won without any proof!"

He laughed. "Good point. Let's go home."

We entwined our tails together, then headed home through the quickly darkening forest.

**I love the word capernoited! 3 It means "to get intoxicated or tipsy", which is not the best meaning, but the word is quite awesome! ^.^; Yays~! 3 Capernoite should be my new username! XDD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yup, new chapter! ^.^; This one isn't all THAT exciting - mostly just filler, and an introduction to the next chapter. :3 But I have plans for character growth (ooh, and maybe even death! *spoilers*) in the next few chapters, and I'll suggest that you read this, review (please!)), and then eagerly wait for the next chapter! ^.^; Thank you. :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Breezepaw's POV

I padded after the other she-cats towards the little area I'd found earlier. It wasn't that long of a way to walk, but it was still surprising to see how huge our den actually was, compared to the little hole we thought we'd only had earlier. I glanced around in the darkness, realizing that I could still see; there were obviously some light sources or something back here. It couldn't be coming from our den, since the hole was covered up, and the only way to get to here was by going into the little tunnel in the darkest corner of our prison. Since there was absolutely no way that light could get into here from there, obviously there must be something in here that produced light, like maybe something that seemingly glowed.

I had heard about glowing moss, phosphorescent pale green stuff that glowed even in seemingly pitch-blackness. It wasn't exactly a common thing in my Clan, but I had heard the stories of the ancient Clans and SkyClan and how Firestar had helped save SkyClan, and bring them back to life. For some reason, although many very important details never made it this far, and were forgotten over time, this one miniscule, rather unimportant in the grand scheme of things, this one miniscule little detail that was so trivial and really didn't mean much at all, had survived. I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but it certainly gave me something to think about, and… now I was curious! A lot of Clan cats I knew didn't know, either, although I knew that some of the medicine cats speculated that it must mean something medicinally, and StarClan had urged the leaders to keep that part of the tale alive, or something. Sounded rather farfetched to me, but, hey, what did I know? I wasn't a medicine cat, and I certainly didn't communicate with StarClan!

I made sure to cover our tracks by swishing over the ground with my tail, and then even turning around every few seconds to see how our progress was going. It was going quite well, actually, and I was pleased when I saw the telltale glowing lights up ahead.

"Almost there!" I meowed enthusiastically. Socks ran up ahead of the group excitedly, making us all laugh as she skidded to a stop in front of the water.

I glanced around. The water seemed to glow, and all of us stared in amazement at it.

"Wow," Witch said softly.

"Nice!" Pansy nodded at me. "Good find."

"Well." I shrugged modestly. "What can I say? I was bored."

Socks, meanwhile, was sniffing around the edges of the little underground clearing. Her tail suddenly shot straight up. "Hey!" she announced. "Guess what; I've found a little bit of a hole!"

I scampered over to her. "Think it could be an opening to the outside world?" I asked to no one in particular, scrabbling around it and sniffing a little bit.

"Hmm, dunno." Pansy had come up behind us. "It doesn't really look like it, no…. See how there's rock right around here?" She dabbed at it with a paw. "We would never be able to widen the hole, and even if we could, we could probably never get up to the outside world!"

I sighed. "Yes. You're right."

"Yo…." Witch was looking around the clearing rather fearfully. "It's… it's been a little while since we first started walking. Think we should go back?" She paced around, glancing at the water. "Hey, umm, Breezepaw. You know that the water has to be coming out of somewhere, right? I mean, it can't just… _be_ there."

I gasped. "Hey, you're right! See, look, there's a little hole or something in the ceiling!" I nodded. "It's… it's like… a tiny, trickling waterfall! I mean, we might be able to get out there!"

Pansy gasped. "You're _right_. If we could widen that little hole up there, then we could totally make it out!" She was displaying a sort of kitlike enthusiasm that I hadn't seen in her since, well… ever.

"Think we can do it?" I asked.

"Why not?" Witch suggested.

"We can sure try!" Socks yowled.

So, with that kept in mind, we all set to work.

After a little while, we had gotten the mud from where the river ran out of the rocks out somewhat, but not quite enough to really be of any use. I sat back on the ledge, and sighed.

"Well, that went well," I remarked sarcastically.

Witch shrugged. "Well, we tried, right?"

"Right!" I agreed, nodding. "Let's go."

We headed back to our den, where we would have to wait for Scarlett.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I know this is kind of short, but, eh... I'm still working out some things for the next chapter, which will probably be one of the most exciting ones! ^.^; I bet you seriously can't wait, can you? :3 **

**Well, anyways. ^.^; I know this is probably not the best in terms of action and stuff, but, whatever. I'm working on my story for Camp NaNoWriMo (14,749 words! :D Although I really should be higher today... .;), as well as a story for a competition on Animal Crossing Community's forums! So, I'm rather busy. ^.^; But I'll still update for this! :D **

**Please, enjoy! :3 **

* * *

**Storm's POV**

It had been a few days since our coming together at Spots' beautiful place, and I found that I couldn't wait to go there again.

However, we had talked it over the night before and agreed not to go there more than once or _maybe_ twice a moon. And as hard as it was to wait, he was right: there were just too many things that could go wrong! No, best to play it safe and only go there occasionally. I mean, seriously; who knew if an evil cat was just waiting to pounce, stalk us and find our favourite spot in the middle of mating? Then, it might be turned into a place of horrors, rather than the beautiful, sacred place that it was! Oh… I just couldn't bear that! I shuddered at the thought.

For now, however, I was watching Spots sleep. He was exhausted after hunting all day yesterday; the leader had sent him out on a mission to prove that he was worthy of an apprentice. In the leader's words:

"It's time that you finally started working around here, Spots, rather than just spending ages fawning over that slave she-cat that you bought!"

_Sigh._ I thought it was crazy, but you didn't disobey the leader. In the meantime, however, I was bored, and I wasn't allowed to leave the little holding cage they had put me into. It was like one of those human pounds, or human child daycares, where they took care of the child until the parents came back to retrieve it. Of course, here, they just threw a mouse in every so often, then continued on their way. The holding cages here were absolutely nothing like the roomy human daycares!

Spots suddenly moved, and woke up. I brushed my tail over his back and purred.

"Hey, sleepy."

"Storm," he greeted me in a dull voice, stretching. "What time is it? Mid-day?" He tensed up, as if waiting for a bad answer.

"Nah, it's dawn," I told him. "A lot of cats aren't even awake yet."

"Ugh. I have to get up, though… because the apprentice trainers expect me to be there very shortly after dawn!" He glanced out of the den, muttering, "We have to thicken this wall…."

"We'll do that later," I reassured him. "For now, though, we should probably get going! The training place is way at the other end of the territory, remember!"

He yawned, and then stretched again. "I suppose you're probably right. C'mon, let's go." He pushed himself up and stumbled out of the den, passing the rows of dens along the path as he slowly made his way out of the homes area of the camp.

He paused in front of a den made of grass and bendy twigs. "This is Scarlett's den," he stated simply. I looked inside. I could see Scarlett sleeping through the branches, as well as another cat who was curled up beside him. Her fur had white spots and scratches all over it; some of the scratches were oozing as if they were infected. I shuddered.

"What do you suppose he did to that she-cat last night?" I muttered to Spots.

"No idea," he answered, glancing at me with a worried look as if to make sure I was okay. "Whatever it was, it couldn't have been anything good. Even while sleeping, she doesn't look very happy. Okay, let's keep going," he said rather abruptly, as if he was finished talking, and the subject was no longer open for discussion. I didn't mind, though, as I didn't particularly want to talk about it, either! There were many things I could stomach, but this wasn't necessarily one of them. I decided to watch Spots while we walked instead, to get my mind off things like that.

He was quite good-looking, in my opinion, although he would have been the first one to disagree! He was rather modest that way.

I also sort of… loved him.

I knew he still kind of pined for Breezepaw, but she was lost to him unless something happened to Scarlett and he had to let her go. Spots wished for something like that to happen every single day, although I knew that _he_ knew that it was hopeless. Scarlett was cautious enough and had enough connections that anybody who attacked him would be killed; that is, if they even managed to get close enough in the first place! Spots knew that it was futile to even try, and so did I. Breezepaw was a nice cat—from what I had heard, at least—and she didn't deserve what was happening to her. None of the cats under Scarlett's rule did. They had all been normal she-cats, leading normal lives, until _this_—it couldn't even be called a Clan—had stepped in and kidnapped them all from their homes, stealing their freedom and their ways of life.

I shook my head to clear these thoughts from it, and kept on walking. It wasn't that much farther of a walk by this point, so Spots and I started running. As we ran, he laughed slightly, and the laugh bounced off the trees along the path, echoing in the still morning air. I laughed back at him, and I listened to the echo get fainter and fainter behind us as we raced on.

Eventually, the training place, with all its cages, came into view, and I slowed, not quite wanting to go into a cage, not quite wanting to spend another day stuck in a cramped cage, surrounded by other terrified she-cats, and horny toms who probably would like nothing more than to shove themselves into a vulnerable she-cat, no matter how mad that might make the masters.

As Spots and I approached, a yellow tabby tom I knew as Fang hurried forward.

"Why, hello, you two!" He grinned at Spots, and then grinned creepily at me, in that way….

"Stay _away_ from her!" Spots spat. "She _is_ my she-cat, you know. Buy your own!"

"Pfft. Like you paid all that much for her?" Fang joked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did, actually!" Spots protested angrily. "Now, then…." He spun around, his tail whacking from side to side angrily, and called, "I'll be back in the evening! I have to go training _now_, or else I'll get in trouble!"

"Well, looks like _you_…," Fang began, suggestively.

"…are going into a cage now?" I cut him off, preventing him from saying anymore.

He looked kind of disappointed, but agreed, "Why, yes, indeed; you _are_ going into a cage! Come along, now." He led me down the rows of cages, and put me in one that I had been in earlier, then locked the door and left me alone.

"Have a good day!" he mocked, waving his tail cheerfully at me as he sauntered down the rows of cages, and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, well, well... ****Hi, again, all! :D**

**Well, this is probably a crappy chapter, but I just _had_ to update! .;**

**This chapter will hopefully lead into more suspenseful things!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating; I've been very busy with school and other things! :O**

**Spoiler: Someone is going to die in the next few chapters (see if you can guess who it is!)!  
**

**Enjoy! ^.^;**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Breezepaw's POV**

Luckily, when we got back to the main den, Scarlett was not yet there. We all settled down in various places around the hole. Socks immediately curled up in the darkest corner and went to sleep. Pansy began washing herself. Witch and I, however, sat down and put our heads close together. I glanced nervously up at the hole, but I couldn't yet hear any movement, or breathing, so I knew that Scarlett wasn't back yet.

And then we talked.

"Do you think that we should make more of an effort to try to get out of here?" I breathed.

Witch shook her head. "No. It's too dangerous," she said emphatically.

"How's it too dangerous?" I hissed back, under my breath, although I knew exactly what she meant by it being too dangerous.

"You know… we _could_ get caught by Scarlett…," Witch suggested nervously.

I sighed. "I know. You're right. But do you _really_ want to live the rest of your life being tortured and mated with for kits, so that Scarlett can gain from them?"

Witch stared at me, looking shocked at my bluntness. "Well, no! But if we're caught, then the consequences will be much worse! You know what will happen!"

I knew, it was true. Scarlett had another little hole that led underneath a bush in his den. It was damp and cold all the time, and it had a small cage that you could barely stand up and move around in. Basically, he'd come down and mate with you at regular, frequent intervals, and you'd usually slowly starve to death. It was the most brutal punishment I could imagine. He'd shown me it when I first arrived.

**Flashback**

"Do you want to see what will happen to you if you disobey?" Scarlett hissed at me. It was about two days since the auction. I simply nodded my head in mute terror, figuring that I was going to be mated until I passed out, or something. "Well, then, follow me." Scarlett simply grinned evilly, and scrambled out of the hole. I followed more slowly, and when I got out, he was already standing at the other end of the den. He held up a branch, and I could see a small hole in the ground under where the branch had previously been.

"Go in there," he purred menacingly at me.

I nodded nervously. I approached it.

Then stopped.

Took another step farther.

Stopped.

It just looked so foreboding….

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go in!" Scarlett spat, whacking out a clawed paw that connected with my rump and sent me toppling forward into the hole.

The first thing I noticed as I got my bearings was the stench. _Ugh!_ Smelled like blood, dirt, and all sorts of other things that I didn't really want to think about. There was also a slight stench of crowfood. There was just the tiniest bit of light shining into the hole, and I could see that it was very small. There was also a tiny cage in there. I shivered, and for the first time, I noticed that it was very, very cold down there.

"Wh… what _is_ this place?" I whimpered in fear.

Scarlett was behind me suddenly, his tail weaving around my back end as he purred into my ear, "Why, it's the punishment chamber. If you do something bad enough, I'll put you in here. It's much worse than anything else I can give you as a punishment, really."

"But—but—what _happens_ in here?" I stammered.

"You starve to death," Scarlett stated rather matter-of-factly. "And I use you to satisfy my need for pleasures at regular intervals."

As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I could see that the tiny cage was encrusted with blood. Blood dried on the floor, and onto the bars—looked like the proverbial hell. I wondered how many she-cats Scarlett had brutally murdered in here over the years. He was only two and a half by now, he had told me earlier—but since toms could have slaves after eight or nine moons old, if they wanted (most usually held out until they were at least a year old, though), that didn't really mean all that much to me.

"And…?" I questioned in a very shaky, almost inaudible voice. "Why show it to me now, if I haven't even done anything wrong…?"

"Oh, to scare you," he simply meowed. "And to warn you. Now." He was suddenly all businesslike. "Into the cage. You have to have the _full_ experience, to truly know what you will face, should you ever disobey!"

My mind went into overdrive just then, nervously figuring out all the possibilities for and reasons why I would be stuck in this cage down here; and I found my voice. "No! _No!_" I screeched. "Please, no; don't kill me! Please…," I begged. "I thought I was far too valuable for that, and, besides, I haven't even had any kits yet!" I was shaking, desperate, terrified of my impending death in such a cowardly way.

"Oh, no worries," Scarlett purred menacingly, simply opening the door and gesturing for me to go into the cage. I stepped in, although rather reluctantly, and the shoved the door shut behind me. "You haven't actually done anything _wrong_! Well, not yet, anyway," he said in a warning tone, his voice suddenly changing, and I thought that I could see a glint of evil in those slit eyes of his.

"I… I haven't?" My relief was only burdened by the simple realization that I would still be stuck in this cage for the next few days, would still be forced to starve and suffer horrendous mating conditions until he felt satisfied that he had gotten his "warning" message through.

"No, you haven't, but you must still face that type of punishment that you would if you _had_ done something bad!" Scarlett's voice was suddenly loud and raucous, his eyes crazed and seemingly maniacal. I shrunk back in fear, not even really wanting to know what his plans were.

"Umm… okay… so… well, will I be mated right now, then?" I stuttered.

"No. I'll simply leave you to settle in here in _peace_." He emphasized the word, and I really didn't think that it was going to be very peaceful at all.

"Uh… right… so… good-bye, then?" I tried.

"Yes!" He simply bared his teeth at me, in a hideous parody of a grin. "See you soon, very soon. Now… I'm out!" He then proceeded to leap out of the hole and put the rose branch or whatever it had been—I really couldn't think right now, nor could I really remember anything, such in a state of terror as I was—and left me in darkness, leaving me to ponder over my current fate, and worry about what would happen to me later.

I didn't want to know. Great StarClan, I didn't even want to be mated! I felt sure that the Clans were gone, however, so no one could save me now. I had seen many cats getting hurt and even killed from the nursery, and then a few more during my trek out of the camp as a prisoner, so I was fairly sure that I was right. Besides, hadn't a StarClan cat visited me…? Maybe; I must be right. I _must_!

I shook my head. I couldn't think. I simply couldn't concentrate on any one thing for too long. I had to concentrate. I had to stop being scared! For StarClan's sake, mating wasn't that bad. It probably didn't hurt _that_ much. After all, hadn't my first mating experience, although really more like a rape, not been all _that_ bad?

I was disillusioning myself. I knew it. I had _always_ known that. Still… what else was I really to do? _Not_ freak out? _Not_ worry?

I was absolutely terrified! Mating hurt so much, and I knew that this would just hurt even worse. I had no idea how long I would be down here; I couldn't even remember if Scarlett had said anything about that.

****/End Flashback****

I shuddered as I came out of reliving the memory before the worst parts happened, not wanting to bring them up again, to relive all of the horror and fear and pain that I had felt. When I looked up, I found at Witch was looking at me sympathetically, although her eyes were haunted, as if she had briefly stirred up a bad memory, too.

"…I," I managed, "I..."

"Yeah, I know," she murmured. "He stuck me in his little punishment chamber for two days, too. I had no food or water, was nearly dead by the end of it, was constantly tortured, and, oh…." She seemed to look off into the distance. "It was just _horrible_."

"Yeah, it was—" I began to agree, but I suddenly heard footsteps on the ground above us, hailing Scarlett's presence!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Listen: I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating this! \o/ But I kind of lost my interest in Warriors-themed things and in slave stories with torture and smut in them, specifically! :(**

**But I had this written! So I decided to post it! :'D I may ****_just_**** continue this story, after all... Well, I guess it all really depends on what you, the readers, want? :) Would anybody maybe want to read some more of this? ;o Which of my other stories should I maybe ****_also_**** consider continuing? ;o**

**Well, anyways... onward! :D**

* * *

**Witch's POV**

I gulped. Scarlett was coming, and he didn't sound too pleased, from the way he was stomping about up there. I had been with him long enough to know when not to cross him!

I flopped down onto my back. It was a position of vulnerability that I didn't particularly like, and I had absolutely _no_ idea what he would choose to do to us this time! Sometimes he just left us alone, and other times he completely took advantage of us.

I noticed Pansy hurrying to the corner, reaching out and shaking Socks. "Socks! Wake up!" she murmured in a whisper, trying not to let Scarlett hear. If he knew that we had been sleeping, there would be torture to pay!

Socks was groggy until Pansy hissed, "Scarlett's coming!" into her ear, and then she jumped into action: she, of all cats, wasn't going to be one to get tortured because she was asleep!

She and Pansy lined up next to me in the same position that I was in. Breezepaw looked over and noticed us, and quickly lay down on my other side.

"You just saved yourself!" I murmured, hearing him rustling around at the barrier to the hole, obviously ready to take it off and come down into the hole.

"Phew!" she sighed. "Thank StarClan!" I knew enough by now not to ask what that meant; I knew better than to ask it in front of Scarlett, anyway, even if I _didn't_ know.

* * *

As Scarlett jumped down into the hole, he shook himself, and then he turned to face us.

"Ah," he remarked, in a menacing purr. "What lovely she-cats! Lovely she-cats to satisfy my needs."

I gulped. I most definitely didn't need _him_ to satisfy _my_ needs, thank you very much! But Scarlett obviously had some strange ideas in his head that I was not currently, and probably never would, be able to change.

Pansy was first on the line of she-cats. He lowered himself down onto her, into her, and then I was forced to look away as she screamed in pain and he screamed in ecstasy. She started screaming in ecstasy not long later, riding out his and her climax, and she let out a few disappointed whimpers as he pulled himself out and moved onto Socks.

I glanced over, but as soon as I heard the screams I looked away. He started thrusting with a vengeance, and I must admit that it really creeped me out! So I simply didn't look anymore.

Yeah. It was as simple as that, really.

Scarlett didn't take too long with Socks, and then… it was onto me. His tail slowly curved its merry way around my area as his dripping cock slowly lowered down onto me, and then into me. Almost immediately, he started going with me, and soon I was screaming with pleasure as he did it hard.

He didn't climax this time, even though he went for a bit longer, and soon he pulled out and moved over to Breezepaw. I was slightly disappointed, not having climaxed, but in a way I didn't really mind.

Breezepaw gasped and shuddered and I heard her scream once, and then he pulled away and was done. He stared at us unnervingly for a moment, and then he nodded at us.

"You may get up," he growled.

There were slight growls of pain coming from Pansy and Breezepaw, but I hardly felt anything when I got up, and it looked like neither did Socks. Well, of course it _hurt_ a bunch, but it didn't affect me too much, getting up.

I shuddered.

Did that mean that I was becoming _accustomed_ to all this torture?

I sure hoped not! I had heard the stories, of she-cats who became complacent and started just accepting torture like it was normal, like it was natural—which it was _not_!

And I just absolutely _hated_ the thought of it.


End file.
